Painful
by just because i dont kno why
Summary: A lil girl gets stolen from her crummy aparenmet to live as a sex slave.


I grew up in a large city no one knew anyone. Unless you were the daughter or son of a millionaire no one cared. Even as a child no one cared. I remember starting preschool that first day. Maybe because I have seen the tape so many times. It was a small school. At least as small as you could get for a 2000 child school. I didn't care how was I supposed too. Unlike the other 45 kids first day I didn't hang on to my mom and cry when I couldn't go back home I walked right in proud with my small pink bag and my lunch. I turned as I hit the school kissed my Grandma and Grandpa goodbye. I walked in never looking back. Where was my mom? She was in high school finishing up her senor year. I was 2 and a half years old and I walked right up to school and never looked back. My father will I don't know who he is as a child I always asked my mom who my father was she would only sob and tell me he was gone. In my later years of school I would learn that a man raped my mother when she was a sophomore. I felt bad for ever asking. My mom was 15 when she had me. We lived in my grandmother's house until I was about 5. Then we moved. Mom never went to college how could she. She had me. A few weeks after we moved out my grandparents had a terrible accident and both died in a car crash. My mom was an only child. She sold my grandmothers house, and got their inherence, which only came to 5000 dollars after paying off everything. We lived in this small apartment and my mom waited tables 6 days a week 12-hour shifts 9 to 9. She would walk me to school ever morning. I would stay as long as I could at school sometimes till 5. Then I would walk home. Luckily it was only two blocks. I would find a huge group of people and walk in the center to my house. Our apartment was ground level and I could squeeze threw the cracks in the windows. Then when I was 7 my mom gave me a key and I could walk to the house and get right in. When I was 5 I knew how to make dinner. Pour cereal into a bowl and eat it dry so I wouldn't spill the milk.

Now I am in 4th grade I am nine years old. I don't know where I live. One day I was walking home from school in the large group when a thin man came up from behind me grabbed my hand the lifted me up like I knew him I started screaming like my mom told me to do. I was screaming but no one heard me I yelled and know one cared. They just went from one place to the next ignoring my shouts. I was scared I didn't know what to do. he threw me in the back of a car and drove off. I asked him where he was taking me. He didn't answer. I asked him his name he didn't answer.

We stopped on the side of the rode after driving for a long time. He blind folded me and put tape over my mouth and tied my hands and feet together. I was really scared I started crying. He yelled at me to stop crying. But that frightened me anymore. I managed to get the duct tape off with my tongue.

And told him I really needed to use the bathroom. He stopped the car at the next stop and told me to put on these really dark sunglasses on. I did. He walked me into the big rest stop made me put a hat on and walked me into the boys bathroom. I took off my sunglasses and headed for a stall. He walked in there with me. I begged him to leave so I could go to the bathroom. Then he put more tape over my mouth. He tied my hands together again. Then he pulled my pants and underwear off slowly. Place me on the seat and I peed. He took the toilet paper and wiped me then he opened the door look out. Pulled my underwear and pants back up slowly.

He took out a silver cell phone and called someone. A few short minutes later a man walked into the bathroom with a huge black bag. The tied my legs together and put me in the bag. I was so scared then they zipped it up. Then one of them picked the bag up with me in it and carried me. I remember being put down a few times then about a half hour later they opened the bag. I was in a hotel. There were 5 tall men around me. The 3 I had never seen looked at me then touched my face and hands. The new four left leaving me alone with the man who had kidnapped me. He put more tape over my mouth and whispered into my ear if I don't scream or tell anyone about this or struggle I would get food tomorrow if I struggled I wouldn't get food for a week. I was scared. What were they going to do?

He laid me on the bed and told me his name was mark. Then he untied my legs and unbuttoned my jeans. He put his hand up my shirt and began feeling my skin. I had chills run up and down my body. He then unzipped my jeans I could feel his fingertips run up and down my underwear. He then took out a pair of scissors and cut my shirt off. Then he took off my pants and underwear. I lay on the bed naked. He took out to pieces of string and tied apiece around each of my feet then tied them to the post on the bed.

Mark then placed his fingers up and down my private area. He bent down and licked my private. Slowly I feel a cold sensation I felt disgusting like I was doing something wrong. Then he placed his index finger in my body and began moving it around. It hurt really badly. I could feel blood begin to trickle down my legs. The he placed his middle finger in there two. Then he took them in out in out in out in out stopping to lick his fingers and go in for more. I felt dirty I felt like everything mom had ever taught me I was abandoning because I could not get myself at out this situation. Then he undressed him self. He untied my hands and made me grab him. The he told me to suck his penis. I did. It tasted awful. Then he put a glove thing on his penis and then shoved it into me. That hurt the worst. He slammed his naked body into mine over and over again. It felt horrible I cried and he yelled at me he said "Ever tear that falls is another bang" I didn't understand what that meant but I didn't know how to stop the tears I was in pain and I was scared.

Soon the four other guys did the same thing to me. Each making me do everything over and over again I cried inside scared to disobey. When each one had had there fun they passed me to the next like a toy. When each one had there turn they gave a skirt and a shirt to put on. They wouldn't let me put any underwear on. The skirt didn't cover my butt. It was leather and tight and when I bent over you could see my butt. The shirt was also black leather. it was a no sleeve bikini top. They lay on the beds watching a baseball game. But during the commercials I had to get on the bed and strip for them. They would grab me and touch me. Then the dressed me back up. After the baseball game ended They put me back into the black bag. Put me in the back of a car we drove off. I long while later we stopped. They grabbed me still in the black bag and carried me to a house, a basement. In the basement the took me out. There war bars and tables and poles. They made me walk to a cell. When I got there, there was six other girls. The men left me with the six others.

They helped me pull the duct tape off. They asked me my name and age. I said my name is Jenna and I am nine years old. Then we sat in a circle and said things about ourselves. Kylie was the oldest She was 15 she had been there for four years. She came from new winder New York. She left back 2 sisters at the time one was four and one was 2. Then came Emma and Ellie triplets from New Jersey they have been there for 3 and half years. They left Issy their identical triplet sister back in New Jersey and missed her miserably. Tammy was 11 she had been there for 3 years now. She was an only child that she knew of. Her mom sold her for 200 dollars. To come live here. Her mom was a drug addict who beat her. This was almost better. Amy was 7 she had been here for a year. She doesn't really remember anything. Then there was Hope who was 6 months old. Kylie was her mother. Mark was the father. Apparently his condom had broken while he was raping her.

I had many questions to ask these girls. Kylie answered all of them to the best of her ability. Briskly we were prisoners of pedophiles, salves for sex. Kylie said "that ever night Mark and Mike who were feternal twin brothers came down and sold tickets. People all men between the ages of 30 and 48 come. First we all most go out in the sluty outfits they gave us. We walk up and down the bar bending over touching ourselves and letting people drug us touch us and abuse us. Just last week Tammy was hit with a broken beer bottle I stitched her up after begging mark to let me have a sewing kit. He made me promise to sleep with him for a week and I had to do anything he wanted I agreed sadly. After the peep show he always 4 people who paid extra come back and take there pick at whoever they want to have sex with. Sometimes he lets people borrow us. They then put up ads on the web for people to come and rape us. Some men even like me to scream no no stop no leave me alone because it makes them horny and is a fantasy. They pick us out outfits like we are some kind of doll and they make us roll play and get dirty. They are all supposed to use a condemn because it to protect us but not all of them do."

Mark says he will never rape or endanger Hope because it is his own daughter but I see the way he stares at her I see the way he looks at her sex in his eyes. All he says is virgin and some kind of screwed up world he thinks we like it here. Day in and day out doing what ever he wants to us it is horrible not to mention hurtful.


End file.
